


The Kingdom Diaries

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: The Helpless Universe [3]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family fun, mild angst for Iris and Lyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: A little look into each of the royal families as they are in Helpless. Each little 'snapshot' takes place at a different moment in time, hopefully it's more or less clear how old each of the main characters are in each.





	1. Ephedia

"Very good, now do it again."

Iris nodded and went through the routine again, carefully directing her attacks and letting her magic flow. At age ten, she was getting better and better every day, her mother giving her new spells to practise and perfect. However, things weren't always as perfect as they seemed; and sometimes, they were far from it.

Her shanila had already flown by, but with it, it had brought a nervous instability to the core of Iris' magic, its power too great for her tiny body to hold.

Sometimes she was volatile even, magic almost leaking out of her without meaning to.

Her parents, understandably concerned, were doing everything they could to teach her how to control this power, how to manipulate it to do her bidding. They refused to acknowledge they were the cause of this excess magic, refused to remember the spells they had uttered at the time of her conception in order to produce a powerful heir. 

No. They would find a way to put all that behind them. Iris would learn and, eventually, she would rule Ephedia just as her mother had, keeping her people in line.

All she needed was a push in the right direction, to learn self-discipline and keep her true power hidden deep down inside herself, until such a time arrived when she would need to use it against those who would do her wrong.

There was no other option.

Jericho slipped into the practise room. "How's she doing?" he stage whispered.

"No accidents yet," Xiphi whispered back, not taking her eyes off her daughter. "After this round I think it's time she took a br-"

There was a loud crash as the crystal lights in the room exploded and Iris screamed, covering her head.

"Break," Jericho finished for his wife as she sighed.

Xiphi walked over to Iris and gently pulled her hands away from her face, hugging her tightly. "It's okay," she assured her daughter, "it's time you had a rest anyway." She pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Do you want to go see the gardens?"

Iris nodded slowly and Xiphi shot Jericho a look. Something had to be done about this. If Iris wasn't able to learn how to control her power, there was no way she could become Queen.

They needed a plan B.


	2. Xeris

Down by the sea front, perched upon a rock, Talia sat swing her legs in the water, humming happily and giggling as the fish swam around her toes, sucking on them as they searched for food.

The Xerin Princess loved the ocean, loved how free and fierce it was, like nobody could tell it what to do.

But that wasn't all.

Talia also loved the smell of the sea; the taste of the air; the sound of the waves crashing upon the shore, drifting gently in through her open bedroom windows at night, soothing her to sleep and filling her dreams with wonder and awe.

Any Xerin would tell you how the ocean was a part of them, but Talia felt as if she was a part of the ocean. As if, should she dive in, her feet would become a tail, her neck would sprout gills, her back a fin, and her laughter would echo freely through the water.

But alas, her home stood on land, and her sister's call echoed in the distance, cutting through the rolling waves like an icy breeze.

By the time Izira arrived, Talia was already on her feet, her back to her beloved ocean. "I'm here," she sighed, "sorry I snuck out of lessons again." Her toes scuffed the white sand, digging up tiny crystal shells that sparkled in the midday sun.

Izira dithered on how to continue. On the one hand, Talia needed to attend her lesson, on the other…

She smiled. "Hey, want to build a sandcastle together?"

Talia smirked. "You okay sis?"

"It's a nice day and the waters are crystal clear." Izira shrugged and walked up to the shore, turning Talia around to face the sea once more. "It's the weekend and that was your last lesson for the day. Why not have fun?"

"Okay," Talia beamed, forming a bucket out of her magic. "Last one to the water is a rotten gumash!" she cried and sprinted off.

Izira followed, hot on her heels, laughing at her little sister's antics.

Their parents arrived shortly, and while they gave Izira a pointed look - at fifteen she should know better than this - they still helped add the final touches to the sandcastle.

No matter how many lessons or royal duties their girls had to attend to, Laina and Omar never wanted to miss out on quality time with either of their daughters, not when the days stretched out long and far in front of them.

There would always be a tomorrow.


	3. Calix

"HEADS UP!"

Carissa threw the salad bowl through the air to one of her twin brothers - Theo - who caught it and slammed it down on the table next to his plate. "NICE ONE!"

Livia chortled loudly and high fived her daughter. "That was a great _toss_."

On her other side, Melissa groaned. "Do we have to have puns at the dining table, Liv?"

"We sure do, _honey_." At this the Regnant Queen scooped some from the pot just in front of her and deposited it on her plate, wiggling her eyebrows at her wife.

Melissa had to giggle at that one.

The other Calixian prince, Oskar, munched his meal in silence, not even flinching when the table shook as Carissa and Theo threw more plates of food across the table at each other.

A stray saebira leg almost hit Oskar in the head, but his hand darted out to catch it last minute and he added it to the pile of food on his plate. "That's the second time I've had to catch that," he muttered, remembering his morning hunt.

"And we're all very grateful, son," Melissa said warmly. "Aren't we all?"

Livia grinned at Oskar, and Carissa and Theo started banging their fists on the table, shaking it something terrible, and chanting their brother's name.

"Yes thank you, I'd like to actually be able to eat my meal now."

"Alright grumpy guts," Theo joked, "you gotta think fast first!" And with that he tossed several dishes and various condiment jars across the table.

Oskar caught each and every one of them.

The entire family cheered in applause and Oskar rolled his eyes but then stood up to bow to his 'audience'. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week! I'd like to thank my gorgeous moms, my ferocious sister, and… that's it."

"HEY!"

Oskar laughed and leant over the table to mess his brother's hair up. "I'm kidding, and a thank you to my younger brother who drives me crazy."

"Well what else are brothers for?" Theo grinned, not bothered by the current state of his hair.

Livia and Melissa exchanged a look and smiled, reaching for each other's hand across the corner of the table.

They did love their little chaotic family.


	4. Borealis

Lyna slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed, curling up and hugging her pillow tightly. Why did her mother have to be like this? So against any decision she made, no matter what it was.

Soon the pillow was covered with faint makeup smears and tear stains, so when she heard a soft knock at the door it was all she could do to mumble a warbled, "GO AWAY!!!"

It open regardless and her father stepped in with a tea tray.

"Hey munchkin, I brought you your favourite, crystalflower tea. And some chocler in case you were peckish." Lovis shrugged. "Figured you could use the pick me up."

Lyna nodded and sat up, brushing her tears away - and her makeup. "Thank you, Father."

Lovis walked over to sit next to his daughter on the bed, letting her lean against him while she drank her tea and nibbled the sugary treat. He rubbed her back soothingly, humming a simple melody from Lyna's childhood.

"Won't you get into trouble for this?" she asked carefully between sips.

"It doesn't matter, you're more important." Lovis winced at the memory of the last time he'd been 'punished', the scars on his back still not healed.

Lyna put her empty teacup down. "Father… why do you stay with her?" It had been something Lyna had always wondered, right since she'd been a little girl. She could never understand why her father always took what her mother dished out, never fighting back, never cowering. He just, accepted his fate. "Why don't you save yourself?" She looked up at his face, weathered and weary despite his relatively young age.

Lovis chuckled half heartedly and wiped away the fresh tears on her face. "As if I could leave you to deal with her alone." He knew if he ever did leave, Adaline would take it out on their daughter, and he could never allow that. This was his burden to bear.

Leaning into his touch, Lyna nodded briefly, ever so grateful that she at least had her father she could rely on.

"You know…" Lovis began slowly. "I do still love her, somehow, I don't know how." He sighed and stared down at the ring on his finger. "It's stupid I know, but one day I hope I can wake up and find the woman I married next to me."

Lyna placed her hand over his. "It's not stupid, it's just… I don't think it's going to happen, she's not going to change. And you deserve better than this,  _ we _ deserve better."

Lovis shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Luckily, there would come a day when his scars would be allowed to heal - both those on his skin and those in his heart - and love would blossom anew.


	5. Volta

Deep in the dangerous depths of the Voltan forest, the animals roamed freely and consumed all that they came across, Voltans included. Unless of course, those Voltans were the royal family,  and already all riding one of the most ferocious beasts in the forest - pyrolems.

Obsidian hooves shook the ground as the Voltan family rumbled past. Flaming tails and manes simmered tamely, the odd ember sparking off now and then, disappearing into the air.

Emilia and Erik led the group, their children following behind. Those that weren't old enough to ride alone sat astride their siblings or aunts and uncles' mounts, clutching on tightly and whooping as the wind brushed past them, sunset hair fluttering wildly behind them.

Auriana was one such child, holding onto the back of Jodan's shirt. 

As they passed the wild fauna of the Voltan forest, she gazed and beamed at the oddities, the colours dancing and swirling in front of her very eyes, the textures delighting and amusing her. Her surroundings inspiring her young mind to search for adventure, for happiness, and truth, and love, and freedom.

The forest told her she could be anything she wanted to be.

Jodan looked over his shoulder. "You okay back there, Auri?" he asked, voice only just reaching the little princess, battling its way through more than the whipping wind.

"You bet!"

They rode on for a while longer until they arrived at a large clearing, wildflowers sprouting up everywhere. The Voltan royals all clambered off their horses, older family members lifting down younger ones.

"Okay," Erik called for his family to look to him, "so, we need pooflas," he pointed at his twin daughters, Olivia and Alicia. "We need juipin heather," he pointed at another pair of children then continued to list off the flora needed, giving each to a pair of Voltans. "Last ones guys, stay with me here. Blue marillas, Zenbordian flowers, moon lilies, ploxum, and… hmm…"

"And lots of freesias!" Emilia finished for him, a bunch already in her arms. "They're my favourites."

Her husband clapped his hands loudly. "And bunches and bunches of freesias for your beautiful mother! Or rather sister for those of you who I didn't father." A wave of laughter tittered across the family, and two by two they began splitting off to find their assigned flower.

As long as they stuck together, nothing would harm them.

And if a huckleknot snake did happen to rear its head at them, they were the royal family - they spoke all animal tongues - so there was nothing to be afraid of.

This was their forest. They were safe.


	6. Runic

"ATI!" Hugo slammed the bedroom door open. "NEW MUSIC DELIVERY!!!" He banged the box down on her desk, paperwork flying everywhere, and the various records inside the box clattering around.

"Be careful!" Ati scolded, magicking the papers back into a neat pile. "You'll damage the vinyls, that is what the humans call them, right?"

Hugo nodded.

The Runic Queen smiled widely, reaching out to eagerly delve her hands back into the box. But before she could, her two children blinked into existence on either side of her, making her jump slightly.

"We heard talk of new music," Mephisto exclaimed happily, grabbing the box, the weight of it almost toppling his small eight year old frame over.

"We'll just be taking this now." Praxina grabbed onto the other side and, as quickly as they'd arrived, they vanished once again, leaving their parents with only the vinyl in Acherontia's hand and an amused look on their faces.

Hugo laughed first and gestured to their one remaining record. "Which one is that?"

"'She's So Lovely, Scouting For Girls'," Ati read out then turned it over, "and 'Wonderful Life'. Which side first?"

"Well the first song is clearly about you so." Hugo grinned at her and she rolled his eyes at him, though his compliment still managed to bring a blush to her face even after all these years they'd been together.

Acherontia passed the vinyl over and Hugo turned to their record player - a gift he'd been given when he was but a small Borealian child by his uncle, the Earth scout - and place the record on it, setting the needle to the start. He then turned with a flourish to his wife and started dancing as the music began to play.

Ati laughed and joined in, her steps slightly out of time as always, but Hugo didn't care. She was perfect that way.

The song went into the chorus and after a few lines, Hugo got the melody and sung along. " _ She's so lovely, she's so lovely, she's so lovely~ _ " His voice was low and in perfect harmony, his accent adding his own personal touch to the song as he twirled Ati around, dipping and kissing her ever so softly as the song went back into the verse.

They laughed and dance some more, the music rippling through the air around them and lifting their spirits, letting them revel in the feel of each other.

_ I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, how we'll make it through this~ _

"Together," Ati whispered, looking up at him, fingers and thumbs locked with his.

Hugo brought their joint hands up and bent slightly to kiss her knuckles. "Always together," he agreed.


End file.
